Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to heaters, and more particularly to halogen-tube heaters for saunas that emit no or minimal EMF.
Background of the Invention
Halogen tube heaters are widely used in saunas, as they provide a good amount of therapeutic heat while being inexpensive, compact, and having low power consumption. However, one drawback of such heaters is that they emit a high electromagnetic field (EMF).
Electromagnetic waves are generated wherever electricity flows. There has been a suggestion that electromagnetic waves induce anxiety in humans and are harmful to general health. Since sauna heating elements are typically used at close range, electromagnetic emissions are a serious concern. While a metal enclosure (or an enclosure made of another conductive material) can shield the user from electromagnetic waves, such an enclosure would severely lower the heat-generating efficiency of a heating element, which renders it impractical.
A need therefore exists for a halogen tube heater that does not emit a high amount of EMF.